theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Life of Jack
Plot Everyday life of random twenty year olds. Characters Season 1 Characters *Jack (Age 24) *Denica (Age 29) *Ahmad (Age 22) *Sham (Age 19) *Zon (Age 21) *Lego (Age 26) *Nar (Age 21) *Skull (Age 25) *Nick (Age 22) *Dead (Age 18) Season 2 Characters *Ancy (Age 25) *Sklei (Age 23) *Solo (Age 26) *Tron (Age 24) *Toon (Age 20) *Sci (Age 27) Season 3 Characters *Bloxx (Age 23) *Scooter (Age 25) *Armo (Age 24) *Pug (Age 2; Actual Pug) *Prime (Age 23) *Estew (Age 25) Recurring Characters *Rufus the Cow *Dead's Mother *Nar's Mother *Nar's Father *Chuck Norris *Bruce Lee *Zon's Sister *Ahmad's Female Cousin *Rufus the cow's Mother *Malware *Napoleon Dynamite *Gecko from Giego Commercial *Muscle Man *Mordecai *Rigby *Mineturtle *Mental Llama *Clint Eastwood *NicePeter *EpicLLoyd *Om Nom *Mitt Romney *Barack Obama *Abe Lincoln *Whitney Houston *Harry Potter *Tobuscus *BitchI'mBackasaurous *KoolAid Man *Dora *Boots *Derp Episodes Season 1 Season 1 starts n May 2012 and ends in August 2012. With the start of the series, not many characters are introduced. There have been some running gags as killing Ahmad, Denica and Dead porn, Zon upset with Denica, and Lego throwing up. The finale, the Epic Life of PIE!!!!! is four weeks (for the characters) after the preimere. This season is succeded by season 2, also known as the Awesome Life of Jack. #Kick You In The Balls #Invader Denica #Ahmad Has An Affair #Zon Murders His Sister #Like A Boss #Two New Friends #Waffles Make You Fat #Neil Armstrong Died #For the Win #My Tacos #Meet the Parents #An Embarrassing Moment #Scary Movie Night #The Epic Life of PIE!!!!! Season 2: Season 2, dubbed The Awesome Life of Jack, is a continuation of the popular hit series, the Epic Life of Jack. It starts in late August 2012 and ends late March 2013. The timespan between the season 1 finale, The Epic Life of Pie, and the season 2 premiere, Moose; Alpaca is approximetely three to four days. There are new characters such as Sci, Sklei, Toon, Tron, Ancy, and Solo! There is planned to be 20 episodes in season 2, and the season finale has a major cliffhanger. As Jack would say, NU FUCKING SPOILERS FOR U MO'FUCKER #Moose; Alpaca #Gangnam Style BITCH #Lizard Dick #Sir Barfsalot #Laughing Stock #Brain Fart #A Mental Llama #The Chance of Dying #My Asian Friend #Om Nom Is Alive #Octupussy #Baddests Fists of Fury #Dinosaurs Go RAWR #The Pee That Took A Poop #The Boss Interview #Rufus the Cow #Applesauce #Cops Suck Fat Dicks Part 1 #Cops Suck Fat Dicks Part 2 #Heart Attack Season 3: Season 3, sub-titled as The Mo'Fucking Life of Jack, continues on with the daily life of the characters, but now has new ones such as Bloxx, Armo, Prime, Estew,and Scooter. It takes place many months later, after the funeral and Jack locked himself inside his room for ninteen months. Also, they now have a two year old dog named Pug. Rendering the popular demand for this third season, there will be 25 episodes. This is the last season of the series, and a sequel series has not been confirmed. It starts in late March 2013 and ends in __________. #Mo'Fucking Hoes #The Anti Life #Best Friends #Woof Woof Fan List You know what to do. *Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man 19:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *Bacon, Pie and Pizza, they are different, yet they share the same goal - be awesome till the end. 22:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 12:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *IT IS I! THE KNIGHT from another deminsion 20:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) * [[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ Regular Guy']] BEACH, I SAY MEAP! Blogs 04:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Series